deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Crypto
Crypto is the main protagonist in the video game, Destroy all Humans! Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Ratchet and Clank vs Crypto * Zim vs. Crypto Death Battle Info Background * Age: Unknown (Various Clone Bodies) * Height: Approx 4' 4" * Species: Furon * Former CEO of the Space Dust Casino * Worshipped by Ninjas * Loves blowing shit up Weapons * Zap-O-Matic ** Crypto's first weapon of choice ** Fires a jolt of blue electricity that can be upgraded to kill an entire group of people ** Effective against Blisk Warriors without upgrades * Anal Probe ** Used to harvest Brain Stems from Humans ** Cannot be upgraded ** Can seperate the Blisk Spores from its Human host * Disintegrator Ray ** Fires bolts of molten balls of energy ** Can transform any being into a pile of ashes with a couple of shots, one shot if its upgraded * Ion Detonator ''' ** Fires Plasmic Ion Bombs ** Ion Bombs can be powerful enough to disintegrate groups of people and destroy tanks ** Only weapon that can be fuctioned in the "Temporal Fist" * '''Dislocator ** Shots disks of energy that send people flying in random directions ** Can be used by Crypto like a surf board * Meteor Strike ''' ** Can summon a small meteor to Earth to destroy a target of Crypto's choosing * '''Gastro ** Summons a small holo-pod unit piloted by the Mothership's former Janitor ** Can be used as a distraction against a group of opponents or one large opponent * Burrow Beast ** Shots a large lure to summon a worm like beast which devours its targets ** Not effective against vehicles and non-human enemies * Ball Lightning ** Shots a large ball of electricity that is attracted to metal ** Useful against a large group * Zombie Gun ** Shots green globs at opponents that transforms them into Zombies ** Useful distraction * Shrink Ray ** Can shrink various objects and people ** Does not work on buildings and the objects cannot be PK on * Superballer ** Similar to the Dislocator, but it shoots a rainbow bouncy ball of doom * Venus Human Trap ** Shots a spore which transforms into a giant Venus Fly Trap ** Can eat vehicles including tanks and helicopters * Black Hole Gun ** Summons a Black Hole which can suck humans and vehicles ** Works on Blue Nexosporidium Warriors, but not Red or Green Warriors Mental Abilities * PK aka "Psycho-kinesis" ** Can lift and throw objects with his mind ** Can simply make people explode with just a thought ** Extracts the brains of living or dead humans *** Second method of extracting Furon DNA aside from the Anal Probe ** Can transmogrify in-animate objects and even people into ammunition for his weapons ** Can transform an in-animate object into a magnet that attracts other objects and people * Cortex Scan ** Can read the thoughts of a person including fellow Furons ** Can gain valuable information or just random gibberish * Hypnotize ** Can mind control a human or a weak minded Furon to do his bidding ** Can make them dance to distract others, protect Crypto, or follow Crypto ** Make an individual forget about his existence * Holobob ** Creates an illusion of disguise into the minds of surrounding humans ** Requires alot of concentration * Body Snatch ** Allows Crypto to posses the body of a person ** Superior replacement for Holobob ** Can only last in his host's body by reading the thoughts of others * Mind Flash ** Stuns everyone on an entire planet for a short period of time, including Blisk Warriors ** Can't be used again unless Crypto eats a brain stem * Temporal Fist ** Most powerful mental ability, taught to him by the "Master" ** Temporarily freezes time ** Can't use any of his other mental abilities or weapons, except for his PK and Ion Detonator Feats * Conquered the United States and became its President for 10 years * Killed a Nexusperitium Walker, Dragon, and Kraken on foot * Assassinated President Hoffman * Took a point blank hit from an Ion Bomb and survives * Infiltrated and destroyed Area 42 * Fights government agents, martial artists, psychic mutants, giant mechs, and other aliens on a regular basis Faults * Extremely rude and arrogant * Has no regard for personal safety due to Cloning * Very perverted * Not really a planner * Can be easily overpowered in hand-to-hand combat * Is not immune to knock-out gases or tranquilizer darts Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Army Leader Category:Gun Wielders Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Male Category:Technology users Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villain Protagonist